


Implicit Hope

by lydslogic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Emperor Hux, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jakku, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo fluff, Secret Relationship, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, The Force Ships It, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, Yavin 4, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslogic/pseuds/lydslogic
Summary: It had barely felt like time had passed when a dozing Rey was woken again by another jolt, followed by stillness as the engines on the Falcon powered down. Her hand was still resting on Ben’s neck where she had been playing with his hair, and he was still fast asleep.As peaceful as it was, Rey shot up with a sudden realisation... They had returned to the resistance base, had landed out on the tarmac, and she was currently lying naked in bed with Kylo Ren – her PRISONER, running her fingers through his hair.--Set several months after the battle of Crait, Rey is assigned a mission to retrieve a fallen Supreme Leader, but the rescue mission was a lot more than she bargained for...





	1. Chapter 1

Distant thunder rumbles and lightning flashes a blueish glow through a narrow tinted window, casting shadows which last no more than a second. The pitter-patter of rain slows and Rey’s living quarters is peaceful, dark but for the golden flicker of a candle, burning within a lamp she had made herself, down the hallway.  
Sprawled out onto her bed, warm covers a mess and crumpled inwards to where she is lying, is Rey, sleeping soundly. She rolls over, and is crossed with farmiliar, soft visions of dark, messy hair, black attire and deep brown eyes, glowing with need. Beginning to toss and turn, her mind calms again as her body is met with the feeling of a large hand slipping over hers and intertwining their fingers. As suddenly as the hand is there it is whisked away again, almost as if a breeze had blown it into dust.

For a moment there is no more visions or movement, but then, convinced this is too real for her to be dreaming, yet still fast asleep, she feels a relaxing, warm huff of breath into the back of her neck. She tilts her head back slightly as the warmth seeps its way up through her hair, taking in the familiar scent. As she does, the back of her neck is met by a soft lips, pressing delicate kisses to it, and a large arm slips around her waist, making her feel warm and protected.  
But, almost as soon as the phenomenon occurs, Rey wakes, she hears her name being spoken, echoing off as she opens her eyes, and shoots up in her bed. Taking a deep breath as she does so and reacquainting with her surroundings.

Encounters with her complicated enemy like this- that is- through dreams, is something Rey has experienced a handful of times before, but is yet to find out the meaning of.  
Deciding that she isn’t going to get any more sleep after that experience, she reluctantly hauls herself to the side of the bed and spills her feet to the floor beneath her. She sits for a minute, rubbing her eyes before finding the motivation to stand and walk to the closest window of her room. The sky outside is hard to make out, and she presses a button in the bottom left corner of the glass pane, bringing up a bar to change the intensity of the tint in the window.  
Ah yes, the sky is pink, indicating the star Yavin, that Yavin IV’s planet orbits would soon rise. At least she isn’t losing as much sleep after her mysterious dream as she had a month or so previously.

Resting both elbows on the window sill, Rey ponders further about the encounter. Does Ben experience the same? Is he consciously acting affectionately toward her? Or is it a mere reflection of her own desires? Her own aspirations?  
She still looks out the window, watching the as hangar doors open a few stories below her, containing X-wings and A-wings and every light craft in between. She hears a door open and click closed a few seconds later. She smiles, she feels through the force who has entered her quarters, and spins around to see Finn leaning against her dresser.

“Up early?”

“Oh, I only just-“ pausing to realise he was already awake and dressed, ”You can’t talk anyways! You’re awake!” She chuckles.

“Yeah, had a meeting.” Finn smiles back.

“Oh?”

“Wasn’t anything exciting, just a run down on recent First Order movements- nothing concerning us of course.”

“Hmmn.” Rey nodded, raising an eyebrow while turning back to the window. Finn came up to her right to join her, and the pair took in the beautiful view.  
In the months since they settled, Yavin IV had become such a pleasant place for Rey, Finn, and the rest of the resistance for that matter- to call home. Yavin’s golden, gleaming streaks broke over the horizon, above the canopy of the jungle-like trees which covered the moon. While it had once served as a rebel base, the planet was no longer disturbed by the likes of the First Order, so improvised dwellings had been created for the survivors of the battle of Crait, and trusted exchange from their allies meant they had materials to build with, and had also started building up a supply of weapons and ships, mostly light fighters like the ones Rey and Finn were gazing upon.  
After a good 10 minutes of the two inseparable friends admiring the view in silence, Rey sensed Finn’s thoughts flushing with colourful feelings.

“Poe?” She laughed softly.

“I keep forgetting you can do that…” Finn breathes, scratching the back of his head and trying to hide his embarrassment.

“You know, you can talk to me about him. I really think you guys will happen. He does like you too, Finn.”

“But how can you be so sure? He just seems so out of my league…”

Rey places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, padded by the jacket Poe had given Finn. “You keep forgetting I can do that.” She smiles, justifying Finn’s earlier remark of her capabilities.

He just exhales the beginning of a laugh, but is thinking too hard about the topic to properly formulate a reply.  
“I sense the way he feels when you enter the room, never is he like that with anyone else but you Finn. Believe in yourself!”

“Hmmph” He laughs, “Aren’t I lucky to have you, Rey.”

“As I are you.” She laughs with him, before resting her head on his shoulder and watching the sky with him as it slowly dissolves into blue.

\-----

The resistance mess hall is especially quiet today, after the earlier meeting people must have grabbed an early breakfast and either gone to work or headed back to their quarters.  
To Rey’s surprise, there is still a large supply of caf, which is puzzling paired with all of the early risers. But whether others had taken some this morning or not, she needed something to keep her awake until the end of the day, and takes a cup to her place, along with sachet of long life porridge, a small tin of fruits and some water to activate the porridge with.

She takes her place on one of the long benches across from Finn, and Rose makes her way down the aisle between benches to join them. She sits next to Finn and makes a great show of greeting him, wrapping her arms around his side.

Finn had made it clear who he was interested in, but he and Rose were still thick as thieves, and enjoyed each other’s company. It was a different enjoyment to Rey and Finn’s, but an enjoyment nonetheless. Rey smiled across the table as Rose peeled herself off of Finn before greeting her,

“Didn’t see you at the meeting this morning?” 

“No,” she laughed, thinking of something to say, rather than blurting out the fact that she had experienced another dream of Ben.

“She was up,” Finn prompts

“Yeah, I was. I wasn’t alerted of the meeting, though. Finn told me about it before we made our way here.”

“You alright?” Rose could sense Rey was only half present in their conversation. Over the time they had known each other, the two had built a sister to sister-like bond, being some of the only human females in their resistance rankings.

“Yes, just a weird dream, don’t quite know the meaning of it yet.”

The small section of the benches they occupied fell silent. Rey could tell both Rose and Finn were suspicious of just what that dream contained. Rose knew of some things that had gone on between Rey and Kylo Ren, or as Rey called him, Ben… And could only think that Rey meant him, judging by the way she was absent while sitting right in front of them, alone with her thoughts, only half listening to the conversation she was a part of with Finn and herself.

Once breakfast was over, Rey headed to her quarters to retrieve her staff, brushing her hand over the dresser where Luke’s broken lightsaber sat before heading off to the makeshift training facility at the far end of the ancient temple.

The room was padded with mats and a couple of padded poles- intended to be people to practise on. The room wasn’t much, merely a side room off the partly collapsed hangar of the previous base, but it allowed Rey to keep fit and keep her combat skills fresh if ever she needed them.  
Occasionally others would be training here too, but this morning it was just Rey, which she was thankful for.  
Almost an hour must have passed as she practiced her blocks and attacks. She skilfully wielded her staff around behind her and tucked it under one arm as she finished training on one of the poles, wiping the sweat from her brow and panting.

She stood for a moment, catching her breath and regaining thoughts she had been distracted from all that time she had been focusing on her fighting techniques. She had picked up a few new movements, and techniques out of the blue, which she could only assume she obtained through the force bond she and Ben shared, perhaps when they touched from different sides of the galaxy. But that bond seemed to be nothing but random, unexpected dreams every few months now, which Rey was convinced were only one-way visions. She closed her eyes and leaned on her staff as her heart rate returned to normal, trying not to contemplate it too much.

\-----

 

That night, the mess hall had returned to its usual self, full with most of the resistance, chatting and bantering over dinner.

Hair still damp from the shower she had taken a few hours after work and training, she took something of each dish which was being served and located a free seat next to Poe, who sat with the rest of their little group. He and Finn were laughing over some sort of faulty repair Poe had made to his new X-wing, which left him with a black face. He claimed he washed off, but Rey laughed as she sat, seeing the soot still lingering under his chin and in his hair line.

“Hey!” Poe greeted her.

“Hello, it sounds like you could have used mine or Rose’s help in the hangar today?”

Poe scoffed playfully before looking over at Finn and then back to her “We had it covered just fine, but thank you.” Finn smiles and raises an eyebrow at her in cheeky agreeance.

Rey noticed the energy between them and couldn’t help but to smile. The group ate for a bit, exchanging banter and sharing what else they had gotten up to earlier in the day.

As she licked the last of her gravy off her plate - an eating habit which no one here seemed to mind, Rey looked up at Rose, who she sensed was trying to get her attention.

“You wanna talk later…? About what you said this morning?”

“Oh, sure. Your place or mine?”

“We can go to yours, its fine” Rose offered, as she needed to pick up diagnostics for a new ship, donated by one of their parties of allies from the outer rim, which had arrived today. That way she could begin work on it tomorrow.

“Let me guess,” Poe interrupted, “classified, top secret girl stuff?”

“Rey had a dream she’s uneasy about.” Finn told him, “I guess so or she would have told me what it was about…”

Rey tilted her head at Finn and gave a look as if to say ‘please don’t see it like that…’ Finn was her best friend and she would tell him in a heartbeat, but she feared he would refuse to even try to understand her bond with Ben, he didn’t know him like she had come to.

Finn understood her look and put his hands up before him, withdrawing his part in the conversation.

Rose turned back to Rey “Let’s go then? We can pick up sweets on the way.”

Rey didn’t need to be asked twice, Dessert was something still so strange to her, but sometimes the dishes served were too good to resist, and she zoomed around the length of the bench to join Rose on their way to the table the desserts were laid out on.  
The pair chuckled down the corridor in the left wing of the living area. They reached Rey’s living quarters and she held her hand against a sheer black pad, the pad lit up green and the door clicked open.

“So,” Rose began, taking a seat on the sofa, opposite the foot of Rey’s bed, nursing her bowl of fruits and cream so that it didn’t spill and make a mess, “what exactly is it that has been worrying you?”

“Well,” she starts, clearing her throat before continuing, “It’s… Ben… I think you and I both know you had already assumed that.”

“Yeah, I figured that out, but what about him?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly told you, but the bond, through the force… It’s been continuing, I think? In a weird way…”

“What do you mean?”

“I dream of him. It’s so real I swear I can feel him, see him… It’s not all the time either. Before today it had been months since this last happened.”

Rose sets her bowl on the small table next to the sofa, another item in Rey’s room which was skilfully crafted by her.  
“When you say you swear it’s real, that you can feel him… Do you mean where you are? In your bed?”

Rey feels embarrassment rush with colour into her cheeks. “Well, yes… Like he’s partly there with me. Although each time it’s a dream, I’m never awake when it happens.”

“You don’t… you know, do anything drastic, do y-“

Rey cuts her off, knowing where her mind is at. “Rose! No! It’s not like that… He’s just there, it’s just simple intimate acts, which fade away and reappear, like a tide washing against the shore, and being drawn out to sea again...”

Rose looks beyond Rey and gathers her thoughts for a brief moment. ”Poetic…” She dwells on that comment before asking “Have you ever talked to him? Like, do you think he’s actually there?”

“That’s actually what I’ve been wondering, whether it’s just a reflection of my- my own desires…” she feels the embarrassment creeping back into her expression. “I know, it’s silly of me to say…”

Rose shakes her head understandingly. “Trust me, it’s not. I know what it’s like to be in an impossible situation with someone you love…”

Rey smiles, she knows Rose means Finn. “You’ll find someone.” Rey reassures her.

“Hmn, and you have found someone.” Rose replies. “I may not fully approve, but I understand, and as your friend I wish I could help you more… but it’s not really a situation I could say I’ve been in, aside from the impossibility of Finn and I.”

Rey smiles at her, and Rose stands, collecting the bowl from the table once again. “I better go, before the diagnostics bay is closed for the night.”

“Alright, take care.” Rey says as she watches Rose leave down the hall.

She flops back onto her bed where she had been sitting as the door clicks shut again, and tries to muster the motivation to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. But she fails miserably and crawls up the bed until her head rests on the pillow, tapping into the force to dim the lights in her room as she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all a little too much for Rey to take in at once. “Why is he missing?” she managed to blurt out, not holding back her fear of the situation.
> 
> “Hux’s doing, as an excuse to presume command. Ben suspects he sent personal assassins to intercept his ship on his way to a meeting. He was driven off course and was forced to land on a different planet, but one of Hux’s men was on board, left him behind.”
> 
> Rey is silent.
> 
> “Which planet?”
> 
> “Jakku.”

Having made it through the night with no more restless dreams about her dark haired force mate, a sleepy Rey stumbles into her bathroom, coming to terms with how stiff she is in the back after wearing her belt, along with all of yesterday’s clothes to bed.  
She rubs her eyes in the mirror, and now being able to see clearly, she scans groggily across the tiled room, which she still thinks is far too much for a person like her.  
Wait- she takes a double take.  
The shower glass is foggy? Droplets of water all over the lower half. Has someone been in here??? She picks up her guard. As she advances, she hears footsteps from the doorway, coming from down her hallway.  
Frozen, she listens, but the footsteps have stopped. There is no device in the bathroom she can use to call Finn, Poe or anyone else, so she plucks up the courage to cautiously investigate.  
Tip toeing around the corner, her heart is beating a million miles a minute. Suddenly she senses something familiar. Whoever is in here has noticed her presence too. She right to the corner where her hall meets her bedroom, and… POE!  
It was only Poe!

“Poe!” She exclaimed. “I thought someone broke in!”

“Woah,” Poe’s expression changed suddenly, worried for her. “Why would you think that?”

He does come into her room quite often, Rey reminds herself. But her attention is diverted back to the first issue. “Someone’s used my shower this morning and it wasn’t me.”

“Hmn..” Poe gets up off the sofa and investigates what Rey is talking about.

“What do you mean?” She hears his voice from the bathroom as she makes her way into the door.

“Don’t you see? The glass was-“

The glass surrounding the shower is completely clear. It had barely been 60 seconds since Rey had noticed it. All that water and fog can’t have dried that quickly.

Poe opens the shower door and runs the palm of his hand in a zig zag across the tiled floor. “It’s completely dry… Are you sure?”

“In disbelief, Rey walks and peers over his shoulder. “I’m certain, it looked just like someone had been in there, foggy glass, water droplets everywhere…”

“Weird?”

“Very…”

“Could have been a reflection or something?”

Rey nods, she was sleepy, for all she knows she might have just failed to rub the blur from her eyes properly. “Yeah, maybe I was just seeing things…”

“Hmm.” There was silence for a moment. “Anyways, I just came to say that Leia wanted to know if you could meet her later.”

“Oh, yes. What for?”

“Great. She wouldn’t tell me exactly. More classified girl stuff?” He stifles a laugh. “I just know it seemed a little important.”

\-----

After Poe left, Rey left her room, dressed in fresh clothes and her hair neat, a much more pleasing sight than what her friends seem to always catch when they visit early in the morning.  
She set off toward the mess hall as usual to grab breakfast, navigating through the narrow hallways, dark for a moment until she reached the next floor light on her way to the stairs.  
She knocked on Finn’s door as she passed and walked another couple of steps before swivelling around to wait for her dear friend. Finn opened the door and smiled at the sight of her. The two chatted as they continued down the length of the residence hallways and to the wide staircase leading to the ground level of the base.  
Rey sensed Finn’s disappointment as they passed Poe, who was already on his way to work. He must have grabbed breakfast straight after talking to her and set off early.

“You can come with me to the command center if you’d like.” Rey offered, knowing Poe would probably still be up there when she went to meet with Leia.

“Oh, okay!”

She smiled as his face lit up, and with that, the pair both picked up something to eat. Finn scoffed his down, anxious at the chance to work with Poe again, something he wasn’t always assigned to do.  
Rey, trying to savour the syrup that was served with today’s oatmeal, was being pestered by Finn to hurry up and stuff her face so they could leave.

\-----

 

It was a maze to get up to the main command centre, located below the peak of the main temple. If it weren’t for the limited time they had been based here, Rey could have memorised the exact way there, a skill picked up while navigating in and out of destroyers on Jakku.  
When they finally got to the top of the stairs, Finn made a b-line for Poe, who was discussing some kind of ship donations and whether they were worth accepting.  
Unable to locate Leia straight away, Rey gravitated towards the wall with the large tinted windows, which stood from ceiling to floor, looking out over the lush green tree canopies and other temples dotted here and there. It was a magnificent view, compared to her room which was lower down in the temple. But she was lucky to get a window at all, she reminded herself, and turned around to continue her search for Leia.

Lieutenant Connix approaches her as she turns. “Looking for the General?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Follow me.” She smiles as she leads off through an arch way, further back into the centre of the floor level.

Rey watches Poe and Finn laughing as she leaves. She can’t help but giggle at Finn’s excitement she feels through the force as the pair head down the stairs again, off to do some assigned work. Most likely issued by Poe.  
As she turns back to watch where she is going, she realises Leia is sitting around the corner on a rather fitting couch to her character. Sophisticated and yet practical, with room for 5 or 6, a hologram, cup holders and a retractable blanket. Most likely a donation from an admirer.  
Since Crait, Leia’s health had been slowly regaining, but everyone knew the General no longer had all the time in the world left. She had a lot more assistance when it came to her daily routine and leadership tasks.  
She got to her feet, using her cane to steady herself as she walked. “Come, walk with me.” She said as she motioned Rey to herself, staring off down a small hallway with more windows to the outside like Rey had just been looking through.

“What was it you wanted to see me for?” Rey finally asked as they reached a third of the way down the hall.

Leia sighed, resting her forearms on the beams that ran in front of the windows.  
Rey tried to get into a position where she could more clearly see Leia’s face from her side.

“Ben…”

Rey’s thoughts instantly went to thinking her dreams had become public knowledge, which wasn’t good, considering nearly no one knew they had so much as spoken since their clash on Starkiller base.

But before she could panic too much, Leia continued- “I’ve been receiving messages, and you must know too, by now…” She lays a hand over Rey’s.  
“He’s gone missing, and Hux has presumed the role of supreme leader in his absence. I have received messages. He’s gone into hiding, planning an uprise against Hux, but he doesn’t have the power.”

This was all a little too much for Rey to take in at once. “Why is he missing?” she managed to blurt out, not holding back her fear of the situation.

“Hux’s doing, as an excuse to presume command. Ben suspects he sent personal assassins to intercept his ship on his way to a meeting. He was driven off course and was forced to land on a different planet, but one of Hux’s men was on board, left him behind.”

Rey is silent.

“Which planet?”

“Jakku.”

The feeling in the room stiffened. Leia could feel Rey blocking her emotions from her access. Rey knew she had to go and find him, although over time she had hoped she would never return.

Losing concentration, Leia was able to pick up on her thoughts as Rey tried to piece together in her head how this would work.

 

“Please…” Leia broke through the silence.

“Help him.”

Rey turned to look up at Leia from where she was leaning, seeing the desperation in her eyes. She would do it for Leia. She had to.

Rey retuned to the main bridge of command, Leia watched her go from her quarters. Her thoughts were spinning around her head like a whirlwind. In a matter of days she would both be back on Jakku, and facing the long, sad face and beautiful mop of dark hair she had shut the door on before leaving Crait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this! Let me know what you think once again, as this is my first attempt at fan fiction <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to locate any dark hair towering over the other people in the street, she resorted to searching the outsides of the outpost.  
> As she skimmed her eyes over one of the sides, she felt a jolt. Turning, she realised she was being drawn somewhere by the force. She let it take her to the left side of the outpost, following as if instinct, step for step to where she was being guided.
> 
> As she rounded a corner, she saw a foot, then another, followed by a slumped figure, dressed in dusty, dark clothing and clutching some sort of canister, she was hoping it held water, given his situation.
> 
> It was Ben Solo.

The next few days barely felt like days at all. Rey was busy from dusk till dawn organising and preparing everything she and Chewie could need, and Ben, if they ever managed to find and bring him with them. She wouldn’t come back straight away, as if she found him and took off back to the base, there was the possibility this was all a set up to find the location of the Resistance’s hideout. She needed time to observe that he wasn’t a threat.

Rey dreaded the thought of having to stay on the desert planet any longer than it took to find Ben Solo, but if may save the resistance if it were to be a set-up, and this time around, she had everything she could possibly need.

The mission was only known of by the officials of the Resistance. So Rey had spent time planning how she would take Ben to his cell once she had returned with him, out of view. Yes, his cell. Whether he was willing to side with the resistance or not, he was still Kylo Ren, who had taken countless lives and was the famed ‘Jedi Killer,’ seeking to destroy the resistance once and for all.

That kind of person wandering freely about the resistance base would not be thought upon lightly by anyone who didn’t know him as Rey and Leia did, and was also a danger to him.

\-----

The time had come. Rey and Chewie left the base on the Millennium Falcon as Yavin’s golden rays retreated behind the horizon.

Chewie had insisted to Rey she should rest, and she took his offer, using the hours they soared through hyperspace in the captain’s quarters, desperately trying to sleep before the challenges she would face on Jakku.

The ship jolted, and Rey suddenly woke, there was a twinge of dread which came with that, knowing the planet they were now orbiting, without even seeing the visible orange dunes.  
She walked back to the cockpit and sure enough, orange enveloped the view of almost each window pane. She would look first at Nima Outpost. That was once of the places she knew gossip spread fast and could locate nearly every hiding spot there could ever be in the surrounding land.

As they landed, Rey instructed Chewie to park the ship further away, as it was at risk of being stolen here, like she had a year previous.

\-----

The familiar, resonating clang of something glass and hustle and bustle of people through the stained orange shade cloths enveloped and haunted Rey as she walked. Scavengers recognised her, but said nothing, obviously noting her attire, wondering just how the girl who stole the garbage ship had returned with the very same, but with seemingly more importance, more purpose, and a mission, other than to survive another day.

She was almost lost, drowning in the memories until out of the corner of her eye, something struck too familiar for her to ignore, a cape, black but for the fine dusty sand it had on the ends. This cape wasn’t attached to a person, but she could only guess who a cape, well made from fine materials could have come from in a place like this.  
With caution, she approached the scavenger who seemed to have claimed it, another human like her, accompanied by a dirty silver droid and two masked beings.

“Excuse me?” She started, still keeping her distance, making an effort to show she was not intending to steal the scavenger’s salvage, something common around these parts.

“What is it?”

Despite the rude reply, Rey politely continued, “I was just wondering where you got that cape, exactly? I think I’m looking for the person it came from.”

“Outskirts of town, saw some guy nearby, he didn’t seem to want it, he was all in black so it was probably for the best, so he didn’t cook”

“How long ago was this?”

“A day ago, maybe two.”

“Hmm, and no idea where he could have headed?”

The scavenger turned to look down the street. “I saw him here, maybe an hour or so ago. He comes and goes. Looks important like yourself, don’t think he’s eaten in a while though. Wouldn’t survive long.”

“Okay, thank you.” Rey says, barely taking any more notice of the scavenger as she speeds off toward the place the she had gestured to.

Unable to locate any dark hair towering over the other people in the street, she resorted to searching the outsides of the outpost.  
As she skimmed her eyes over one of the sides, she felt a jolt. Turning she realised she was being drawn somewhere by the force. She let it take her to the left side of the outpost, following as if instinct, step for step to where she was being guided.

As she rounded a corner, she saw a foot, then another, followed by a slumped figure, dressed in dusty, dark clothing and clutching some sort of canister, she was hoping it held water, given his situation.

It was Ben Solo. He seemed to be exhausted, almost collapsed completely at the outside of one of the tents, out of view, safe from most eyes, except for people entering the outpost from that side, who would typically mind their business anyways.

Rey kept her distance to observe him for a minute. She could feel through the force that he had recognised her presence, but was too exhausted to react anywhere outside his mind.

“Ben?” Rey mustered up the courage to say, finally.

There was no answer, though Ben groaned, shifted his weight and tilted his head up to where she could see his brow and the bridge of his nose, the rest of his face behind his arm. He looked at her with desperation in his eyes. Although Rey was suspicious of a set-up, she had completely forgotten, walking to his side and alerting Chewie to come to her location.

“Have you eaten?”

He laid his head back on his arms and shook it as if to say no.

Rey was not unfamiliar to what it was like to starve out here. It was something she endured quite often when all the good spots to salvage were occupied. Forgetting about her mission even more, she let her emotions get to him, she was worried for him.

After 5 minutes of sitting with him in silence, Rey heard the Falcon land on the other side of the tents.

“Can you walk?” She asked, getting up from where she had been sitting at his side in silence.

“I think.” He groaned, turning over and getting up slowly from his hands and knees. Rey offered a hand to help, and as he took it she almost shuddered at the touch. Not just because it was him, but because of them, their connection through the force, still so powerful despite only rarely connecting on the odd month or two after Crait. Touching him again, that was a lot more powerful than she had been used to.

She was patient as they made their way to the ship, Ben sluggishly half-limping all the way. They would stay on the Falcon for a few days. They had two weeks’ worth of food supply, so they could afford to stay there comfortably for that long.

Rey thought it weird that Ben didn’t hesitate to enter his father’s ship. Perhaps he was too tired to care where he was, and was just grateful someone came and got him before he died out there.  
He sat down in the main hold, slumped over the table as Rey hastily fetched some food.

Chewie took off to find a safe location over night as Rey returned from the second hold. She had bread, soup with vegetables and fresh water for Ben. He slowly lifted a hand and began eating, he didn’t thank her, but Rey understood that he was starving, and let him be. She returned to the cockpit and began seeking contact to the resistance command, letting them know she had found Ben.

\-----

The sun was setting on Jakku. They had arrived about midday, and Rey was looking forward to sleeping too, as the times were different here, and she had only gotten half a night’s sleep- if that, on the way to the desert planet.

On her way to bed, she passed the door way of the main hold to find Ben had fallen asleep on the round couch he was eating on. She couldn’t help but smile, and went to fetch a light blanket and pillow for his comfort.

She draped the spare blanket she found over him, and gently lifted his head to slip a soft pillow under it. She couldn’t help but notice how soft and luscious his hair was, even after the week he had had. As she moved away he stirred a little bit, before settling again.

Rey admired how vulnerable he had let himself be, especially around her, on his father’s ship. Chewie had been given strict instructions not to disturb him, as the last time they saw each other things didn’t exactly go smoothly, she knew. She was grateful Chewie would even help at all.

Desperate to sleep, she returned to the captain’s quarters where she dozed off nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow, thinking about what was to come with Ben.

\-----

In the morning, Rey woke to sunlight gleaming into the room, reflecting by chance off certain parts of the ship though windows and into the captain’s quarters.  
She rolled the door closed to change into some new clothes, mostly worried about the undergarments she had been wearing for too long after being out in the Jakku sunlight. It then occurred to her Ben would need something else to wear. She picked up a pair of pants, a shirt and a belt if needed – similar to the style Finn or Poe would wear, and headed out towards the main hold, finding Ben was up, awake and nowhere to be found.

“Ben?” She called, confusion in her voice.

“This thing is still a piece of junk even on the inside.” She heard a deep voice remark. She spun around to look behind her, and it was Ben, leaning against the entrance way opposite to where she had just entered the room.

“I brought you some clean clothes if you want them…” Rey said, holding the neatly folded shirt and pants out, and walking closer so he could take them.  
He did, and with a nod, headed off to find somewhere to change into them.

When he returned, it was a sight Rey could not help but to stare at. His arms now bare in the grey/brown shirt, and the faded dark green pants fitting just right. She could get used to that, though she would never let the thought get beyond her to where he could sense it.

By the time he did return, Rey had breakfast laid out for them both. She also gave Chewie something to eat, he preferred not to eat around Ben, and ate in the cockpit, overlooking the outpost below where they had landed the previous night.

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asked

Taken by surprise, it took Rey a moment to answer, “Erm, yes.” And then another few moments to add “but what about yourself? You looked to be on death’s door”

“I was just hungry, I had no energy.”

“I can understand that.” He looked up at her from his plate as she spoke.

“I admire your resilience.” Rey looked up and her eyes met his. “you know, living out here all these years, surviving through it all.”

“Thank you…” Rey said awkwardly, looking down again at her plate and trying to make herself look busy by stabbing at her food with her fork.  
She could still feel Ben’s eyes on her. It wasn’t a threatening feeling, just as him asking her to join him as the supremacy fell apart was not. It scared her for a different reason.  
She attempted to shrug him off through the force and he looked down, sensing her growing discomfort. They ate in silence for a while. Neither was very sure about what to say.

As she finished her meal, without looking at him, she announced: “We leave in 4 days”

Ben didn’t seem surprised by the time they would be staying. He knew what Rey was suspicious of, and had every right to think.

“Okay.” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking this! 
> 
> Do you think Ben on Jakku is all part of a set-up? Or is it genuine?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Strange that a planet so despicable can still be so beautiful…” Ben said, not taking his eyes off the view in front of him.
> 
> Rey looked at him and couldn’t help but to admire how irresistible he looked. His dark hair falling over his face in just the right way, his nose, his eyes, his lips… Oh!
> 
> Rey snapped herself out of it. She had to remind herself of her mission.
> 
> “I guess I can agree.” She answered finally.
> 
> He turned to look at her. His big brown eyes drawing her into some sort of trance once again. Before she could actually register what she was doing, she turned where she was sitting to face him and he did the same.
> 
> She cupped a hand to his face and he took her other hand in his. His other hand found the small of her back and pulled her closer and before either of them knew their mouths were pressed together in a mutually passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earned Implicit Hope the explicit rating!
> 
> ;)

To Rey, those 4 days couldn’t be over soon enough. She tried to keep her focus on the falcon, and not what was outside of it. 

After another night, Ben sleeping in the guest bunks this time, instead of on the bench area in the main hold, Rey woke up to the sound of cutlery.

Her first thought- Oh god, don’t tell me Ben and Chewie had a run in… Though she left her room to find there was no more noise. She walked down the hall to find Ben arranging plates on the table.

“Ben?” She says softly.

He turned suddenly. “Rey! Oh, I was just…”

He seems a bit startled, he was so focused on what he was doing that he hadn’t sensed her,

“You made breakfast?” The corners of her mouth turned up in the beginnings of a smile.

Ben seemed quite embarrassed to admit it. “Yes, I was trying to have it all ready for when you woke up…”

“It looks great.” She said in a comforting tone, assuring him that he shouldn’t be embarrassed.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment.

“So… let’s eat?” She asked

“Oh yes, yes…” He blurted as soon as she did. He gestured a place for her to sit, Rey imagined that if the place had movable chairs he would have pulled one out for her, something that Leia had taught her in preparation for important resistance meetings and events.

She sat and he took his place on the other side.

“Oh, Chewie,” Said Rey, remembering he also needed some breakfast.

“No, I sorted that.” Ben said, looking at her with tender eyes.

“Oh” Rey said, not hiding the confusion on her face from him.

Picking up on her thoughts, Ben picked up a fork as he said, “I didn’t talk to him, don’t worry.”  
She relaxed again and took her fork in her hand too. She looked down at her plate, wondering how Ben used the same foods she had been, but made them look so much more appetizing. 

“Milk?” Rey heard. Looking up, she saw Ben’s arm extended out, holding a large silver jug.

“Oh… Yes alright”

She watched as he poured the light blue milk into the cup that had been set with the rest of her breakfast. He moved back and poured himself some before setting the jug aside again.

They set into eating. Neither talked, but this time it was not as awkward as yesterday had been during breakfast. They had spent lunch and dinner apart, so this was really the first time they had spoken since then too, despite being on the same ship.

As Rey poked at her oatmeal, thinking about what was to come when they returned to the base, Ben broke the silence there had been for some time.

“I was wondering if we could get out of here for a while this afternoon…”

Rey looked up, his big brown eyes were set on her.

“What do you have in mind?”

“We could go walking over that ridge? I don’t know, I just wanted to get out of this ship for five seconds…”

Rey thought for a moment. Don’t start getting attached Rey, don’t… She thought to herself, but almost as quickly as she thought it she found herself answering “No, it’s a good idea, maybe when the sun sets this afternoon?”

Ben nodded in agreement, and before Rey could begin tidying up, he took her empty plates and cup and took care of it himself. Rey marvelled at how different it was, they were there, mostly alone, and he was under no pressure to be a leader. Ben Solo was making a real effort to push Kylo Ren out completely, and for Rey, it was working.

\-----

There was a whoosh from the door of the falcon as Ben and Rey walked down the ramp and onto the orange sand once again.

Because she knew the area so well, Rey took the lead, taking Ben to the top of the sand dune which overlooked Niima outpost. They both sat, overlooking the small locality and dim flicker of lights under the shade sails. The sky was purple and pink but for the orange ball of a star, ducking below the horizon.

“Strange that a planet so despicable can still be so beautiful…” Ben said, not taking his eyes off the view in front of him.

Rey looked at him and couldn’t help but to admire how irresistible he looked. His dark hair falling over his face in just the right way, his nose, his eyes, his lips… Oh!

Rey snapped herself out of it. She had to remind herself of her mission.

“I guess I can agree.” She answered finally.

He turned to look at her. His big brown eyes drawing her into some sort of trance once again. Before she could actually register what she was doing, she turned where she was sitting to face him and he did the same.

She cupped a hand to his face and he took her other hand in his. His other hand found the small of her back and pulled her closer and before either of them knew their mouths were pressed together in a mutually passionate kiss. 

She let her arm slip around his neck as she leaned into him, inching closer on her knees until their chests were pressed up against each other. He let go of her other hand which she then ran through his hair, as he put his other hand around her back in a bear hug-like embrace.

Rey marvelled at how something she knew was so wrong at the same time was to her, the most right. Neither wanted to break away, until they heard Chewie calling from the falcon, warning them about scavengers approaching.

It was nothing to worry about, they were just heading out to find shelter for the night, Rey knew. And as she pulled away to make sure, peering over Ben’s shoulder, she felt Ben’s eyes on her. “Rey…” he said softly, she met his eyes again with her gaze.

She hesitated for a second, trying and immediately failing to remind herself of her mission. Oh, whatever. She thought, and she tilted her head up to kiss him once again.

As she ran her hands through his hair, letting out all the affection she had for him which had been bottled up, Ben let out a soft, needy moan as he breathed out.

She kissed him once more before pulling back and knocking her forehead against his. “I don’t think it would be smart to stay out here.” She said. The corners of his mouth turned up, and he unexpectedly scooped her up in his arms as he stood up and setting her back down on her feet.

Suddenly the thought of being on this planet was the best thing ever now to Rey, She grabbed Ben’s hand and guided him back to the falcon.

\-----

“Chewie, close the door” She said as they made it up the ramp.

She took Ben down the hallway and turned to face him, she didn’t have to ask him twice, he scooped her up into his arms once again and she locked her legs around his waist as they made it through the doors of the captain’s quarters. 

As he made his way to the bed, Rey took a break from kissing him to peer over his shoulder.

“Ben, the door?”

He placed her gently on the bed and turned to quickly close the door before half-running back to her, bearing his weight on her and grinding up against her as they kissed once again.

Rey squirmed underneath him, desperate for more touch, for more of him. Through their bond she wasn’t hiding her thoughts, and he understood her. He began unbuttoning her vest as she did the same to his shirt.

A few layers thrown on the ground and belts flung across the room later, all that was left of their clothing was Rey’s undergarments and Ben’s undone pants.

Ben sucked gently at the side of her neck and she ran her hands up and down his chest, unable to resist his firm abs and broad shoulders. Eventually she found her way to his pants and pulled them down over his thighs and oh, that’s a sight…

His cock was already hard, and she tried not to let Ben know that she was slightly shocked by what she saw, never having done this before… Only hearing about it, especially when Finn and Poe were in a mood for dirty jokes.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked as he pulled away. “Do you want to do this?”

She knew he had sensed her thoughts. “I’ve never done this before, I don’t know how to…”

He kissed her once again, she could feel in his mind that he hadn’t either.

“Do you want me to lead?”

“That would be alright, I guess” She said as she pulled his head down to kiss him again.

As she did, she felt a large hand run down her side and run below her navel, he started circling her clit with his fingers and she shuddered at the feeling.

He worked at her for a few more minutes before sliding his hand a little lower and carefully entering her with one finger.

She gasped as he did.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he pulled away to see her reaction. She met his eyes and nodded, 

He continued to work his finger in and out of her before adding a second. As he did he kicked his pants off and slid Rey’s undergarments to her knees for her to do the same.

She let go of his hair to undo her breast bindings and as she freed her chest he buried his face in it, gently kissing a trail back up to her face.

“So you’re okay?” He asked once again. “Yes” She reassured him, and with that, he drew away his fingers, set himself a little further back, using once hand on her hip to align them, and entering her.

He grunted against her neck, and a gentle moan blossomed from the back of Rey’s throat. Where that came from, she wasn’t sure.

He continued to thrust in and out of her, and Rey shifted her hips slightly so that she could take him a little deeper, but it was all a bit too much and she winced at the pain she felt though the pleasure.

Ben slowed and propped himself up, concerned for her. “Its alright, I’m alright…” She assured him, reaching up to run her thumb across his scar on his cheek, he looked at her with the most tender eyes, turned to kiss her hand and lowered himself to her again, locking their lips in another passionate kiss as he – this time more gently – thrusted into her.

After another minute or two of movement, Rey found herself making even more moans and cries, still not knowing where they came from.

Ben started to pick up the pace and Rey felt something inside her building up. Her muscles began to tighten in her abdomen and her breath, matching Ben’s, started to run fast and hot. She wriggled and writhed as Ben moaned into her hair.

She let out one final gasp as an orgasm pulsed through her body. Ben also let out a grunt against her as he thrusted into her one last time, before he held himself up above her for a few seconds, taking her in, then pulling out of her and falling off to her left side, propping himself up with his arm, unable to do much else as he came down from his own orgasm.

Rey lay back on her pillow, her thoughts only focused on Ben. Thinking about how infatuated she was at this moment, but also what it meant for the future. Then a shock crossed her body as she realised something…

“Ben… How do we… make sure I’m not, you know…?”

Picked up on her train of thought, he let out a huff of breath that could be a short bark or laughter.

He took a box from the pocket in the wall next to the bed and took out some sort of packaging.

“Okay, so this goes on my… you know… and prevents me from getting you pregnant.”

She looked down to see that there was a used one now on the floor and sighed with relief. She wouldn’t have the slightest clue what to do if she were to have a child at this time.

With that, Ben anchored his arm over the other side of her and leaned in for one last kiss, before draping the covers over both of them and cuddling her until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had barely felt like time had passed when a dozing Rey was woken again by another jolt, followed by stillness as the engines on the Falcon powered down. Her hand was still resting on Ben’s neck where she had been playing with his hair, and he was still fast asleep.
> 
> As peaceful as it was, Rey shot up with a sudden realisation... They had returned to the resistance base, had landed out on the tarmac, and she was currently lying naked in bed with Kylo Ren – her PRISONER, running her fingers through his hair.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Early in the morning the Falcon left Jakku and headed off towards the resistance hideout on Yavin IV.

Rey and Ben were still fast asleep. Rey didn’t need to get up and help Chewie as their departure time was scheduled when Rey was planning the mission.

There was a jolt as they entered hyperspace though, that woke Rey up. Ben was still asleep as she peered around the dark room, he must have been quite used to it.

She sat up, but realising she still didn’t have any clothes on, sank back down under the covers. She turned to Ben who was facing her and ran her fingers through his hair.

\-----

It had barely felt like time had passed when a dozing Rey was woken again by another jolt, followed by stillness as the engines on the Falcon powered down. Her hand was still resting on Ben’s neck where she had been playing with his hair, and he was still fast asleep.

As peaceful as it was, Rey shot up with a sudden realisation... They had returned to the resistance base, had landed out on the tarmac, and she was currently lying naked in bed with Kylo Ren – her PRISONER, running her fingers through his hair.

“Ben!” She said as she shot upwards, grabbing a handful of covers over her chest. “Get up! Before someone sees us!”

Ben stirred for a moment as Rey flung her feet to the side and took the entire duvet with her as she ran for the cabinet she had been keeping clothes in. 

“We’ve landed! Quick!” She threw some clean clothes at him “Put these on!”

He came to terms with what was happening and jumped off the bed. Rey dropped the duvet, neither particularly worried about getting dressed in front of the other, they frantically threw their clothes on. Rey searched to find where his belt had ended up last night, and ran to him, pulling his hips around so he was facing her and threading the belt through the keepers.

As she finished buckling it, he tilted Rey’s chin up with the back of his hand and kissed her. Rey enjoyed it while she could. He pulled away and they locked eyes for a moment. “Go” she said, implying he should get back to the guest quarters before his escort arrived.

Rey checked the room over, and as she was about to leave located the used condom from last night. She was just about to throw it away, when she heard a gasp come from the hallway.

She spun around, still holding the condom as she recognised the – very shocked – face of Rose.

“Rose!” she said, startled.

“Oh my God!!!” Rose pointed to the condom.

Rey looked to her hand, realising she was still holding it. “AH! No!” She yelled as she threw it.

“AHH!” Rose screamed as it flew her way. Rey put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

Both were silent for a few seconds, before Rose let out a laugh. “I knew it! I knew it would happen!”

“What? No!”

“Yes! Rey you can’t even hide it!”

Rey quickly retrieved the condom again and threw it in the bin to prevent anyone else seeing it. She sat on the bed and sulked. “Don’t talk so loud, he’ll hear you…”

Rose came to kneel at her, resting her arms on her friend’s knees. “He didn’t force anything on you, did he?”

“No, no… It wasn’t like that, we both agreed on it.”

“Then what’s to be so ashamed of? Rey I’m your friend… I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

“I’m not ashamed, I just didn’t want anyone to know… yet…”

“So… you two are like, a thing? Did you ask him about your force dreams or whatever they were???”

“Yes? No? Ugh…” Rey put her face into her hands and took a deep breath “What ever we are, I doubt it will go any further… He’ll be behind bars.” Rose tilted her head and took Rey’s hands from her face into hers and squeezed them.

“Look at me. You’ll be fine.” Rose smiled

Rey nodded and smiled a little bit back. She couldn’t help it, Rose’s smile was contagious.

\-----

Soon Ben’s escort arrived and he was taken to his cell. The cell block was located on the opposite side of the temple to where Rey’s living quarters were, which made her chances of seeing him even more impossible.

She was waiting for Leia when she saw a cuffed Kylo Ren, as he was known to the resistance, being marched through to the very room she was about to meet her. They spotted each other at the same time before Ben was taken through the doors. This meeting was going to be awkward…

Leia was sat at once end of her dining table, Rey and Ben the other. Neither were game to do so much as look at each other, in case Leia might catch on to what was going on between them. Rey felt Leia reaching out through the force to her thoughts, but she shielded them, trying desperately this time not to let them through.

“Hmmph” Leia said, giving up on finding what Rey was thinking.

Rey said nothing but breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Leia dismissed her, and it became clear that that was the only thing she wanted Rey for. So she had definitely suspected something.

She waited around the outside of the room until Ben was escorted out again. The words came up on a hologram in the centre of the room. He was sentenced to life community service to the resistance and would spend the nights in monitored quarters; his cell.

Did this mean he was allowed out? To be near her?

\-----

 

As she made it back down to the mess hall, dinner was being served and for once she was there so early that people were still lining up for food.

In the line she was reunited with Finn and Poe, and they all had a group hug, trying to be careful not to drop their plates they had been holding while waiting for dinner.

Rey told them about how she found Ben, and missed out most of the other details, making up stories, that he kept to himself the whole 3 days before they returned.

The night went past in a whirr. The atmosphere was alive with laughter and time got away from the group of resistance members. They all walked back to their living quarters, but a sudden urge made Rey want to go back down, she told them all she left something down in the mess hall and that she would see them tomorrow and headed out to the airfield.

Aboard the falcon, she reached into the pocket in the captain’s quarters again to find the box of condoms Ben had shown her last night, she shoved them in her pocket and hurried back to her room. Figuring she might need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is the second update today, I'm writing heaps today so I'm just gonna update when I finish chapters


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very bored looking Ben perked up instantly as he saw Rey walking towards the bench area he was sitting. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter a little, but she kept to the two girls who now she could hear more clearly what they were saying, were trying to chat up her man. Well, somewhat he was hers? She didn’t exactly have that figured out yet…
> 
> “Excuse me girls?” She said, “This seat is taken.”
> 
> The girl sitting furthest away from where she was standing looked her up and down before throwing attitude back at Rey “By who, exactly?”
> 
> “By her.” Ben chimed in. Rey could feel the irritation in him growing. He had a very protective tone in the way he spoke.
> 
> She smiled over at Ben. “Run along girls.”

It had been weeks since Rey arrived back with Ben. She hadn’t seen much more than a glimpse of him all that time. He was working under heavy monitoring, today being the first day he was put out under only light supervision during the working day, Leia’s orders of course.

Rey stretched out in her bed, light was streaming through her window and onto her covers. She lay for a moment, mustering the motivation to get up and ready for the day, when she heard her door open.

“Aha!” She heard Rose say, but she rounded the corner of the hall into the bedroom only to be disappointed by Rey’s emptier-than-expected bed. Rey just smirked and rolled her eyes, as this was the fifth time Rose had done this since she got back. But this time she had more reason to, because the entire resistance knew that Ben would be under much less supervision starting today.

“Are you ready for today?” Rose asked, sitting at the end of her bed.

“Barely…” Rey groaned as she heaved herself up and crawled to sit next to her.

“You’ll do fine!”

“It’s going to be so awkward… I’ve barely said a word to him since we- did it…”

Rose laughed. “He’s so in love with you! You seriously don’t need to worry!”

“Maybe.” Rey blushed.

Rose giggled again. “Come on, lets get you and outfit that will make him want to eat you up and get down to breakfast.”

“Eat me up?”

“Oh…” Rose thought for a second, “think of Poe’s dirty joke about the sarlacc pit?”

Rey screwed up her face in amusement and disgust at the same time. “Oh god” she laughed.

\-----

Rey and Rose made their way down the halls to the staircase of the mess hall. Rey scanned the benches as soon as they came into view, and sure enough, there Ben was.

He was eating, and a couple of resistance girls, a little younger than Rey were sitting opposite to him, they appeared to be talking to him, trying to flirt even.

Rose grabbed Rey’s arm “Girl, they’re trying to steal your man!” Rey turned around and looked at Rose as if to say “I don’t know about this…”

Rose read her expression and shook her head. “Go!” she said as she pushed her off in his direction.

A very bored looking Ben perked up instantly as he saw Rey walking towards the bench area he was sitting. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter a little, but she kept to the two girls who now she could hear more clearly what they were saying, were trying to chat up her man. Well, somewhat he was hers? She didn’t exactly have that figured out yet…

“Excuse me girls?” She said, “This seat is taken.”

The girl sitting furthest away from where she was standing looked her up and down before throwing attitude back at Rey “By who, exactly?”

“By her.” Ben chimed in. Rey could feel the irritation in him growing. He had a very protective tone in the way he spoke.

She smiled over at Ben. “Run along girls.” She pointed down the aisle of the benches. Hesitantly, they both got up and left.

“Thank you. They were driving me up the wall with their questions.” Ben said as Rey took a seat.

“No problem… How are you?”

Ben put down his fork and in one swift but gentle movement he took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. “A whole lot better with you here.”

She sighed, before pulling her hand away. “Don’t Ben, people can see us here…”

“I don’t care” he said as he regained his hold on her hand

“Everyone else might…” She said, pulling away again and looking behind her.

“Fair point. So, how are you?”

“Not too bad, I guess. A little worried.”

“Worried about what?”

“Us… I don’t know, its just we never really spoke after, you know.”

He let out another one of those huffs of breath sounded to Rey like a short bark of laughter. “You don’t have anything to worry about, the only thing that’s gotten me past these last few weeks is the fact that I would eventually be able to see you again.”

She tilted her head and smiled at him. 

Rey fetched her own breakfast and Ben insisted she eat with everyone else to avoid speculation, so she did. They would see each other at the end of the day anyways.

\-----

“Can you pass me the other wrench?” Rose extended a hand from the back of a donated X-wing to Rey who gladly obliged. She loved being assigned to work with Rose, and today was even better, as Finn and Poe were working on another X-wing right beside them.

Ben had been assigned to mess hall clean up and then window cleaning for the day, so Rey wouldn’t see him until dinner.

“You know,” Rose started “I heard that Kylo’s new supervision conditions mean he doesn’t have to stay in his cell.”

“Oh Rose” Rey laughed “Don’t let the guys hear you!”

“Well, I’m just saying… with the new 20 living spaces still being built he doesn’t exactly have a choice but to share with someone like other people are.”

Rey rolled her eyes

“And I don’t know how sharing with anyone who isn’t you would go down for either of you… Just saying!”

“Okay!” Rey turned, blushing uncontrollably, “I get your point Rose!” The pair laughed before moving to the next section of the X-wing to investigate.

Rey looked behind Rose to see Finn and Poe laughing – probably over an in joke or because one of them had blown something up again- and a thought came to her mind. While she hated the thought of asking someone about it, Rose was right there and full of knowledge.

“You know those things?”

“Things?” Rose stopped working to face her.

“The thing you saw me holding, that Ben used when we-”

“Okay yep I get it! Condoms?”

“Yes those.”

“What about them?”

“Is there a way to not need them? There’s only a few left in the box.”

“Oh, you could go to the med bay, there’s birth control pills there, they just got stocked with all that kind of stuff the other week.”

“So… I won’t need the… condom-thing?”

“Nope, these are improved and have been tested with 100% accuracy.”

“How do you know?”

“I have my ways” Rose smiled playfully. Rey couldn’t help but to laugh, but at the same time was now planning the next opportunity she would have to visit the med bay.

\-----

As it turned out, they finished early. Rose went back to her quarters for a while and Rey washed herself off in hers before leaving again and hurrying to the med bay.

As she arrived, someone with a broken arm was just leaving towards the room with the bacca tanks. She went up to the head nurse’s desk and waited for her to finish packing her things up from the patient who had just left.

“Rey sweetie, how can I help you?” She said as she turned and saw who it was.

“Hi, uhm, weird question but would you be able to put me on birth control of some kind?”

“Of course. Are you on any other medication?”

“No”

“Okay, I’ll be just a second.” The nurse headed to the back wall and opened a cabinet. She took a bunch of 12 capsule-looking sheets of plastic. As she did, she asked “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Oh, haha” Rey tried desperately to figure out what to say. “Poe Dameron…” She herself didn’t expect the answer to come from her mouth as much as the nurse didn’t, but it was the best she had.

“Well, you kids have fun then. Take one of these tonight, and every week afterwards, I’ll be checking to see you’re keeping to a schedule too young lady!”

“Yeah, ahah…” She cringed at herself for being so bad at acting. “How long till they take effect?”

“A couple hours after your first one, you should be good to go. Oh, tell Poe I say hi!”

Rey laughed awkwardly “Okay, uh, I will! I’ll see you!” She quickly made her way to the door and out. 

“Okay! Bye!” She heard her say as she shut the door.

Rey hurried back to her room and poured herself a glass of water to swallow a pill, then put them all away in her drawer before anyone could burst in- quite common in her room- and see them.

\-----

That night, Rey found herself gravitated to where Ben was sitting. This time, Rose, Finn and Poe followed suit and they all sat together, awkwardly with him.

Unable to talk too much to each other with Finn and Poe around, Ben’s foot found Rey’s leg and ran up and down it. She subtly smiled up at him as the others were busy chatting in a group conversation Rey had barely heard a word of. She looked down at her food again and then made an effort to try and understand what they were saying. Turns out this time Finn was the one who blew something up while repairing, obviously not as bad as Poe, who ate soot, but needless to say that X-wing needed some more work done.

Soon the others were done their food. The mess hall was nearly empty, and they offered Rey to walk back with them, but she insisted on talking to Ben before she headed off.

When they left, Rey turned to Ben and the corners of his mouth turned up. “Talk, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what did you want to say?”

“That you’re welcome to stay in my quarters while you have nowhere to go.”

He took a deep breath in and out, resting his head on his hand as he leaned against the table. “I would like that.”

As she finished licking the crumbs off her plate, she saw he was thinking about protection. “I sorted that.” She said as she put her plate down.

“You got medication?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “I had to say it was for Poe.” She laughed

“I don’t like the way Dameron looks at you, its like you’re something for him to eat up…”

“Its okay Ben, its in his nature… He’s a flirt.”

He grumbled and crossed his arms, looking beyond her.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m yours if you’re mine.”

“I am yours.” He said. He went to reach for her hand, but there were people walking their way to the stairs and he stopped himself as he and Rey noticed them. “Can we go? This is killing me.”

Rey laughed. He had a surprisingly relatable sense of humour, and got up, leading him up the stairs to start the maze of hallways to get up to her living quarters.

\-----

When they finally made it, they barely waited till they got through the door before their lips were pressed together. Rey put her hands on his shoulders and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ben breathed out as if a huge weight had been lifted, and he walked forward to press her up against the wall. It made a louder-than-expected thud, and they both stopped for a minute to make sure they weren’t being too loud, or they would give themselves away instantly.

Ben was running his hands up and down her sides while she was being held up by the wall. He pulled away from kissing her, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He said against her lips. 

Rey just smiled and kissed him again. He regained his hold under her and walked to where he could only guess was her bedroom at the end of the hall.

He lay her gently down on the silky-smooth sheets and they both began unbuttoning clothing. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands over them before letting him sit her back to unbuckle her belt around her pants. Once those and her undergarments were out of the road, He did something Rey didn’t expect. Instead of coming back up to kiss her, he moved her up to where she was able to lie back on the pillows and moved to where his shoulders fit comfortably under her knees.

Before she could ask what he was doing, she found he was working at her, warming her up, but with his mouth. She tried desperately to keep herself still as he tried out a few different things on her. First, he tried swiping his tongue in and out of her, which seemed to be working to an extent, but when that didn’t get them any further, he moved to suckle at her clit, which made her hips jerk, though she contained it as best she could so he could continue to work at her.

After a few minutes, Ben grabbed a handful of covers and used them to wipe the saliva off his face. He then moved up as he replaced his mouth with his fingers as he came to kiss her once again. He tasted different and strange to Rey, but she didn’t mind it. 

He slipped his finger in, and because she was already a little slick and warm, he was able to put two inside her a little sooner than last time. 

Rey realised that this whole time Ben had been working at her, he had been selfless, getting no release from how hard he was. She reached down as he worked in and out of her and circled his shaft. He gasped. “Rey…” fell from his lips, and as she pulled him down with her free hand to kiss him, she began pumping up and down the length of his cock. He tried to conceal a half-grunt, half-moan but failed as he breathed the sound from the top of his throat into the side of her neck. 

No more waiting. He pulled away from her grip around him and lowered himself to her. With that, he was inside her again, and it was a lot easier than last time. Rey grasped a fist of sheets with one hand and the other gripped his back, pulling him closer to her as he grinded against her and thrust into her. She exhaled and then gritted her teeth, also attempting to conceal the moan he getting closer to drawing out of her with each thrust, as it would be heard by other people in the nearby rooms.

This time they definitely lasted longer than the first, but the urgency to have each other once again meant they weren’t exactly savouring each other either. Rey broke out in a light sweat as she drew closer to finishing. 

She could feel that Ben was also close. She brang his head down to hers again and kissed him while he picked up the pace in his thrusts. Her hips began to wriggle in a way she couldn’t control. The sensation building in her released and as though she was blinded by the pleasure she forgot to keep quiet, letting out quite a loud moan before the orgasm pulsed through her body. Ben spilled over inside of her and then collapsed on top of her, and they both panted as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

He pulled out of her and fell off to her side. Rey felt the urge to wee and got herself up to pad her way to the bathroom. On her way back, she dimmed the lights and took the covers from under Ben so they could sleep under them. Ben watched her the whole way with those tender, brown eyes.

She lay on her side and pulled the covers over her shoulder, but that didn’t last long. He took her in one of his bear hugs that seemed to be designed for only him and her, and she lay on top of him. Ben kissed her cheek as he ran a hand up and down the back of her thigh.

Rey shifted down and rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. There was no place she would rather be than right here, right now. Ben nuzzled his nose into the top of her head and the pair drifted off peacefully to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter spam, Implicit Hope will be updated again on Monday the 28th of May!


End file.
